


If you look from really close up . . .

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Dancing, M/M, electrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-10
Updated: 2003-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: (But if you look from really close up, the only problem about dancing on the head of a pin is all those big gaps between electrons. Good Omens, 248)





	If you look from really close up . . .

Dancing on the heads of pins, gavotte or not, isn't a terribly productive activity. What does it achieve, other than to show the possession of a not terribly angelic skill and a bad choice of dance partners? And in order to have enough room to dance, one must be really, really small. So small that the atoms making up the pin head seem like vast eternal dance floors, or smaller yet, a set of dance floors whizzing round and round past each other, in their own eternal dance, positively charged with tension. Or not positively charged, which is another important thing to keep in mind. It keeps the dance going for ever, even if it means one is standing on an eternally revolving dance floor all by oneself looking across the gulf to where another dancer looks back in cool amusement. One never really gets anywhere, but at least one doesn't have to work out what to say when the music finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> (But if you look from really close up, the only problem about dancing on the head of a pin is all those big gaps between electrons. Good Omens, 248)


End file.
